


Overwatch Headcanons and Oneshots

by Itsin_therefriger8or



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsin_therefriger8or/pseuds/Itsin_therefriger8or
Summary: Because my other one got taken down, here's overwatch headcanons and one shots. Please feel free to leave sugestions in the comments or on my tumblr (itsin-therefrigerator)





	Overwatch Headcanons and Oneshots

Soldier 76 ||  
Kisses your nose

Genji||  
Compliments you literally all the time

Doomfist ||  
Texts you everyday he's gone for work

Reaper ||  
Hugs...

McCree ||  
Cuddles you whenever and wherever

Tracer ||  
Lots of kisses

Sombra ||  
Cute teasing

Phara ||  
Trying to make eachother laugh all the time

Hanzo ||  
Puts his arm around your waist

Junkrat ||  
Tickle wars and pillow fights

Mei ||  
Holds your hand all the time

D.va ||  
Friendly compitions

Lucio ||  
Share earbuds

Mercy ||  
Cute pda

**Author's Note:**

> *~Thanks for reading~*
> 
> Please leave requests on my tumblr, itsin-therefrigerator


End file.
